


Prince Gendry

by sunflowerjohnny



Series: gendrya week 2018 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya X Gendry Week, Arya is poor, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Gendrya Week, Out of Character, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: Gendry Baratheon. A man who is dubbed as the handsomest in all of the seven kingdoms. Rumor has it that when he was born, the first children had gifted him with eyes that were forged from a gemstone that was known as Blue Apatite.





	Prince Gendry

**Author's Note:**

> Technically it's the second day of Gendrya week.
> 
> Day two is: caught red handed.

Gendry Baratheon. A man who is dubbed as the handsomest in all of the seven kingdoms. Rumor has it that when he was born, the first children had gifted him with eyes that were forged from a gemstone that was known as Blue Apatite. They were identical to the blues of the sky. Others argued that the first children had taken a piece from the blue sky and gifted it the babe. Gendry was also a big for a man grown. He had a broad chest with well-toned arms. His stomach was hard as steel. Gendry’s hair was also as dark as the night sky. Some say that his hair was actually made from a raven’s feathers due to its blackness. To some, he looked quiet intimidating. But the reality was that Gendry was the kindest and gentlest human being that has been born to the Seven Kingdoms. He was just and righteous yet was also able to balance it with sternness and firmness .

Truly, Gendry Baratheon was loved by all. Except for Cersei Lannister. For, despite all of his wonderful personality that charmed men and women alike, he was a bastard. He was the king, Robert Baratheon’s, bastard. And Cersei hated him for that. Hated that her husband, the father who looked like what Gendry is supposed to like years from now, had laid with another woman. Laid with her and resided in her. Yes, she gave him a son. Like many of his whores, but for some reason, Robert had taken a liking to Gendry and had legitimized his son and made him a Baratheon.

A week before his twentieth name day, Gendry Baratheon was spotted walking around The Red Keep. Greeting every servant, septa, maester-in-training and high born with a smile. It was an activity of his that he often engaged when his father was off hunting and he had done all of his studies. On some days, he would walk all the way to Flea Bottom and visit the orphanage to gift them with food, water, clothing and covers to sleep in. He claimed that it is cruel and unfair how they could discard sheets for not being silky enough when the poor do not have the privilege of these things to protect at night. Many admired him and followed in his steps but Cersei, with a deep frown on her lips and forehead lines prominent, believed with all of her heart that the man was simply performing an act. An amazing one at that. But Gendry paid no mind to her.

Gendry stopped in his tracks when noticed a quarrel happening in one of the hallways that lead to the kitchens. A knight who was as tall as Gendry was and even more masculine than him, was clutching on a basket and yanking it away from a boy who could be no older than ten and seven. The little boy was thin and bones but despite that, he had a strong grip and Gendry could tell that he was wearing the knight out. The knight was stubborn, however, and would not go down without a fight. Sensing this, the boy smirked up at the night before bringing his legs up and kicking the man in his groin. He laughed as the taller man fell to his knees, clutching the sensitive area. The boy was about to run with the basket but he fell face flat from the hand that tightly clutched his ankle.

“I’ll have your head on the spikes for this!” The knight growled.

“Enough.” Gendry’s voice boomed as he stepped further into the hallway after observing this whole ordeal. “What is the meaning of this?” When Gendry was stern or in command during trial or war, he sounded exactly like his father. It unnerved some of the men with how similar the two sounded. Truly, the apple does not fall too far from the tree.

“I caught this little shit stealing, your grace.” The knight answered as he hastily stood on his feet while making sure that the boy never left his grasp.

Gendry nodded his head at the answer before turning to face the boy, “And what about you, lad?”

“I’m not a boy!” spat the high pitched voice.

Ah, yes. A boy he was not. Gendry smiled lightly. Through the mud and dirt on the clothes and face, it was small wonder that Gendry mistook the barely woman grown for a barely man grown.

“That you are not.” He agreed, smile still on his lips, “Answer my question please.”

With a look of distrust, eyes darting between the knight and what she assumed was the king’s son, she answered, “I just came her to take some the extra food from the kitchen.”

“You mean _steal_.” The knight spat.

Gendry held his hand up at the knight and gave him a hard look.

“May I ask why?” Gendry asked curiously.

“Because you highborns have feasts that would feed the entire Seven Kingdoms but you only eat a small portion and feed the rest to the dogs if you’re generous enough.” She answered with a look of disdain.

“That still did not answer my question.”

“My family,” She began softly before quickly hardening her expression, “I come from a family of eight. And even though we all work, it’s still not enough to feed us.”

“Your grace, enough with this foolishness. Let us have her head and hang it on the spike. Stealing from his majesty is a great offense.”

Gendry watched as the color drained from the girl’s face but she still had that fiery look. She was stubborn.

“No.”

“What?” Both the girl and the knight spat out. One in disbelief while the other in insult.

“Your grace, you cannot be serio-.”

Gendry rarely glared at people but when they questioned his authority, he needed to remind them of he was even though he wasn’t lustful for power.

“The woman is right. We make feasts and only consume little from it and throw away the rest when we could be giving it away to people in need like this lady’s family.”

The knight opened his mouth to argue but when the prince’s blue eyes hardened, he decided against it.

“Alert my father, your king, that from now it, if any meal or feast has remaining food, then it shall be given to those in need. Do I make myself clear?”

The knight nodded, eyes not meeting the prince’s, “At once, your grace.” And quickly made his way to the king’s council and await his return.

“And as for you,” Gendry turned to face the barely woman grown who tensed at the attention on her, “You are free to go.”

“I am?” Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips went downwards in a frown, “But why?”

The prince shrugged, “You didn’t do anything wrong.” His voice was light.

“But I stole from the royal family. Surely I would be punished.” Her voice had a hint of confusion in it.

Arya's father, Ned, had always disapproved of Arya's thievery, always going on about honor and moral but her quick hands brought them many things that would allow them to survive the heat so her father doesn't argue with her much about it. 

“Yes, if you were stealing valuables. Yet, you only stole food. Something that is as common as the air that we breath.” He said simply.

She nodded her head once, still unsure of the whole situation.

“I have yet to learn your name, my lady.”

“I am not a lady!” She spat, the fire back in her eyes.

The prince chuckled, “Forgive me.”

The girl growled before standing up straight and reciting her name, “Arya Stark.”

“It is an honor to meet you, Lady Stark.” Gendry bowed a little as a smirk slithered across his face.

Arya grumbled then proceeded to roll her eyes.

“Before you leave,” Gendry said after standing up from his bow, “How would you like to work for me?”

Arya’s eyes widened and if Gendry looked close enough, he could see a small blush forming on her dirt caked cheeks, “I am not a _whore_!”

Gendry laughed in surprised, “Heavens, _no_.” he wiped a tear from his eye, “I meant how would you like to work for me and be my personal knight.”

Arya eyed him, “Why?” she asked suspiciously.

“I have witnessed your little fight with Ser Allister and I can tell that you are a strong woman and with the proper training, you would be well suited as a knight.”

Arya bit her lip. If she worked for prince Gendry Baratheon, then she would be earning gold. A lot of it. And that gold would help her family from being poor and hungry. They could buy a bigger house that could fit all of them and send Bran and Rickon to be apprentices for some black smith or have them squire knights.

“That didn’t answer my question.”

Gendry smiled and made his way towards her, “I fear that someone is plotting for my downfall.” He replied quietly.

Arya has heard of Gendry Baratheon. The kind man who made sure that his people were happy. He made sure to feed the hungry, gift the poor and comfort the orphaned. Arya of course didn’t believe any of that. But after he today and what had happened, Arya might be believing those tales.

“Why would anyone do that?” If he is this nice, then why would anyone want him dead.

Gendry smiled sadly before walking towards one of the windows, overlooking the rose garden below. The sun was currently setting and it’s sunlight painted Gendry in gold.

He sighed before turning to face Arya. She felt herself holding in a breath at how shiny his blue eyes were. It was as if she was staring into gemstones than a pair of eyes.

“For now, I mustn’t say.” He answered her quietly. “But once I have enough evidence and you are well trained, then I shall share my troubled thoughts with you.”

Arya eyed the man. She didn’t like him nor did she trust him but she will be quiet upset if the Seven Kingdoms lost a man such as Gendry who was rarer than black gemstones. A man, who Arya will come to learn, will be the best ruler in all history of the Seven Kingdoms. A man who will protect his people from The Others. A man who almost scarified himself in battle for his kingdom. A man who falls in love with his knight. A man who would marry his knight and father the knight’s children.

“I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to post this before I forgot about it. Ignore the typos for now but I will edit it later.
> 
> blue apatite is a gemstone that I think is the same color is gendry's blue eyes.
> 
> Also, I was picturing chrine pine in the princess diaries when writing gendry so that's why he was a bit ooc.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
